06. Mekakushi Chord III
Mekakushi Chord III (メカクシコードIII Mekakushi Kōdo III) is the sixth chapter of the Kagerou Daze manga. Summary : As seen in the previous chapter the bomb has exploded, marking the start of the terrorist attack. Reacting quickly, Kido leads the others behind a shelf to not get caught. Meanwhile, the terrorists have taken hostages, with them Momo's brother Shintaro. She worries about him so she seems to be wanting to leave, but Kido keeps her from it. She explains in tears that she fears that something could happen to her brother, but calms down after the leader tells her that she wouldn't be able to help in the current situation. : As it's a bit more calm again Kido suddenly receives a text message on her phone from Kano, who is reporting that he has been caught and that he had found Shintaro. As Momo wonders why Kano hadn't been tied up, Kido starts to explain Kano's ability, the "Eye deceiving" to her. Momo only now notices that Kano probably has been watching his surroundings all the time, making the others think that he was carelessly fooling around, while he was actually trying to keep the others calm. : While they talk, a plan to defeat the terrorists suddenly hits Momo. Instead of explaining it she asks for Kido's phone so she could ask Kano for his agreement first. During this situation a voice of the terrorists suddenly interrupts, demanding a billion yen in 30 minutes. Not impressed by them, Momo continues to type her plan into the phone while Kido explains human money to Marry. Before sending the message Momo lets the others check her plan out first and gets encouraged by Kido to do it. After a few minutes, Kano replies calling her plan "very interesting", but also adds some updates about Shintaro and his own situation, which still doesn't seem like he really cares much about the danger. : Given the go-ahead, the three of them make their way towards the group of terrorists. While Kido and Momo spot Shintaro and Kano, Marry finds a handheld massager, that she picks up out of curiosity. As they finally spot the terrorist leader, Marry trips over the wire of the massager and it hits the said person's head. Kido is able to save the situation by catching it, as she receives another text from Kano who found the scene very funny, but also adds that he had told Shintaro to wait for a signal. Although Momo now spots her brother being hurt by the leader of the terrorists, she keeps a cool head thanks to Kido and Marry. : It's all up to Momo now to give the signal, but the opportunities are limited. Gallery d005.jpg|Momo worries about Shintaro Ch6d008.jpg|Kano reports the situation Ch6d010.jpg|"Eye deceiving" d015.jpg|A plan d020.jpg|"Time for battle" d023.jpg|Marry clumsiness... d024.jpg|…causes the massager to fly out of her hands, hitting the terrorist d027.jpg|Momo realizes Shintaro d029.jpg|"The show is about to start!" Trivia * This chapter was originally titled with the number "3", but is changed to the roman numeral "III" in the volume. See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Volume 2